


Murderer, She Wrote

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: "I'm just saying." Daisy shuts the car door behind herself and flashes her badge at the uniformed officer before ducking under the yellow tape. "It's a tie. This one could make it or break it for one of us." Trip rolls his eyes and follows his partner to the crime scene. "C'mon girl, you know I don't care about your one-sided bet about who can arrest more criminals. Can we please just focus on solving the case?"A Tripdaisy Detectives AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Title of the fic is from Castle season 5 episode 4!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please leave me some comments, they motivate me to keep writing :)

"I'm just saying." Daisy shuts the car door behind herself and flashes her badge at the uniformed officer before ducking under the yellow tape. "It's a tie. This one could make it or break it for one of us."

Trip rolls his eyes and follows his partner to the crime scene. "C'mon girl, you know I don't care about your one-sided bet about who can arrest more criminals. Can we please just focus on solving the case?"

Daisy sucks in a sharp breath, clasping both of her hands over her heart in mock offense. "Why Detective Triplett, are you implying that a silly, childish bet is more important to me than bringing our victims justice?" 

With a laugh, Trip turns away from her, still shaking his head. "What we got, Jemma?"

The medical examiner looks up from where she is scribbling in her notebook. "It's quite tragic, actually." It's what she says at every crime scene. "This poor girl has been laying here for at least 2 weeks, probably longer."

"Cause of death?", Daisy asks, looking down at the cover hiding the body.

Instead of an answer, her friend only creases her forehead."

"Please, Jem", Daisy groans, throwing her head back. "Can you just make an assumption this one time?!"

Jemma looks highly uncomfortable when she says: "If I had to guess - and it really is only a guess - I would say the cause of death are the multiple stab wounds to the chest."

"How is that not an obvious cause of death?!"

With a little huff, Jemma starts her usual tirade about poison and suffocation and the mysteries of death, wildly gesturing her hands to emphasize her point.

The two detectives stare at her in disbelief for a few seconds, before Trip decides to interrupt. "Okay, okay, we get it. Are you going to show us the body or not?"

The ME still looks a little bit offended, but she bends down to lift the cover nevertheless, revealing the decomposing body of a young woman with six very prominent stab wounds to her chest. 

Trip and Daisy exchange a look, before Daisy kneels down next to the girl and inspects the wounds carefully. "Hmm", she says, "gross."

Behind her, she hears Trip snort out loud. "You did not seriously just call our victim 'Gross'."

When Daisy stands back up, she's grinning at him, but doesn't give an answer. "We should head back to the precinct, get started on the investigation."

Trip knows exactly what that means. He follows her back to their car, and the second the doors close, Daisy squeezes her eyes shut and releases a shuttering breath. Seconds later, Trip's hand is on her back, drawing persistent circles between her shoulder blades.

It's a routine they're both used to. In front of their colleagues Daisy plays the tough cop, the detective whose humor and wit never falters. But when it's just them, she lets go of her facade.

Trip knows that no matter how many cases they solve together, it never gets any easier for Daisy to look at a dead body. Not after what she watched her mother go through when she was little.

What Daisy doesn't let him know, however, is that she would have long given up on the job if it wasn't for Trip. He's the one who grounds her to reality when she needs it, he's her anchor, and she wouldn't be half as good of a detective without him by her side.

But she would never admit any of these things, of course. 


End file.
